


Rocker vs. Cat

by anotherfirename



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Canon - Anime, Gen, and the rest of QN is here but they don't do much, it's time for Ranmaru vs cat, plus a cat, which isn't super relevant except that QN lives together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherfirename/pseuds/anotherfirename
Summary: Cats get into things they shouldn't. That's just a fact of life.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Rocker vs. Cat

It’s not uncommon for Quartet Night to hold meetings in their shared condo if it’s just the four of them who need to meet. It’s more comfortable than the meeting rooms at the office, and at home they’re more free to do other things like cook dinner while they’re talking. Time is precious for an idol, so multitasking is always a blessing. 

Ai is leading the meeting which is typical, arguably being the most organized of the four, and tonight’s main point of order is finalizing the lyrics for Quartet Night’s latest song. Ranmaru, meanwhile, seems to be barely paying attention. He keeps looking over at the cat playing with something on the other side of the room, only interacting with the others when directly addressed. 

“Hey!” Ranmaru shouts suddenly. 

“What are you going on about—“ Camus begins to ask, but is cut off when Ranmaru abruptly bolts off the couch and vaults the coffee table. 

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Ranmaru yells as he scoops up the cat. 

The rest of Quartet Night watches in surprised fascination as Ranmaru pries open the cat’s mouth and reaches inside. The cat reaches up and tries paw the human off, but it doesn’t scratch or bite even as Ranmaru works to remove something from its mouth. 

“Get that shit out of your mouth right now!” Ranmaru yells back when the cat yowls in protest. 

When Ranmaru lets go the cat darts off and jumps onto the kitchen table, its tail thumping with irritation. Ranmaru looks down at the hard-won object in his hand. It’s a plastic bottle cap from a drink of some sort. It’s also now covered in cat spit but Ranmaru doesn’t seem to care. 

Meanwhile the cat watches him with a disgusted expression that clearly says, “How dare you not let me not eat this clearly inedible object.” 

The rest of Quartet Night watches silently as Ranmaru tosses the bottle cap into the trash, washes his hands, and then returns to his place on the couch without another word. 

“What,” he snaps when they continue to stare at him. "Plastic’s bad for cats."


End file.
